


Does It Have To Be Now? (the Right Question Remix)

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Lions, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "You're Aslan."





	Does It Have To Be Now? (the Right Question Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gift of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961128) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



> This is a lovely story in which Bucky and Rilian find respite and love in Narnia for a time, and I couldn't resist remixing it as art. I decided that in bringing Bucky to Narnia, Aslan would make sure Bucky had Shuri's upgraded arm. Created for Remix Revival 2018. Watercolors, finished digitally.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/dad1/t9ltoyylys7zcfkzg.jpg)

 


End file.
